


A Sweet Trap

by Inkribbon796



Series: Egotober 2019 [2]
Category: JSE Fandom, Jacksepticeye Fandom, Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Gen, Jet Puff the Marshmallow Cat, marshmallow cats, superhero au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-15 07:21:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20862398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inkribbon796/pseuds/Inkribbon796
Summary: Jackieboy Man is used to dealing with a certain type of chaos in his life. But there are some new villains in town and he hasn’t quite learned how to handle that yet.





	A Sweet Trap

**Author's Note:**

> I made Septiceye Sam an AI just because I felt it was right for a Superhero AU.  
Also the Sides are here because I refuse to have a Spooktober without Virgil, who is scheduled to make several appearances because this is my AU and the only one telling me “no” is me.

In hindsight, Jackie should have seen this coming. He just wasn’t as familiar with the new villains as some of the other heroes.

_ “Jackieboy Man,” _ the automated mid tenor of the Mayor’s phone called out to him. _ “A villain has been spotted at 5th and 18th Avenue. You are the closest hero to the location.” _

“Kay. SAM. Who is it? An’ what’s the problem?” Jackie demanded, already moving towards the location five blocks over.

_ “The Duke has put twelve-foot dolls of the meme long cats all over the area and it is blocking up traffic,” _ SAM, the hero’s AI, warned. _ “Normally this would be a job for traffic workers but the Duke is preventing them from being moved.” _

Jackie stopped. “Call one of the Sides as back-up, I’m moving in.”

“Over,” his communicator agreed and went silent.

Jackie raced over to the area of town the Duke was last seen at and even from down the road he could tell it was him. From the green and black jacket to his black jeans, the guy was one of the more recognizable villains in the city.

But Jackie didn’t see anyone else in the area. Which, admittedly, was becoming a more and more common sight. The Duke was acting alone more and more often, and no one knew if that was a bad thing or not.

“Hey, Duke,” Jackie cautiously moved forward, knowing that despite appearance and the mace in his hands he rarely ever got actually violent. Just a lot of illusions and crude jokes.

“Ah, it’s the Irish knobberfest, how are you doing?” Remus smiled.

“What’s it going to take to get all these,” Jackieboy Man pointed to all the long cats, “gone.”

Remus tapped his mace to his chin, then he shrugged, “Mehhh, I’m bored, just take ‘em.”

“Really?” Jackie could tell it was a set up, he’d heard enough stories, but he couldn’t tell exactly what was wrong. Looking back at the Duke, Jackie noticed that the villain was leaving.

“Huh,” Jackie frowned, “wonder why everyone else has a hard time with him.”

He used his x-ray vision to check the nearest long cat, fortunately not seeing a bomb or anything to suggest there was anything wrong with it.

Jackieboy walked over and tried to push it out of the way, but it was as if his hands were trying to pull at stick, chewed bubblegum.

“What the?” Jackie tried to pull his hand back but the _ “doll’s” _ face suddenly sank into its body and appeared on the side where Jackie was stuck.

Jackie began cursing and trying to pull himself free but it resulted in the creature twisting its long body around Jack in a sticky melted marshmallow/gum like goo. The new face of the long cat smushed up against the side of Jackie’s face. The sudden weight and the surprise of it made Jackieboy fall over

“Duke!” Jackie yelled out.

“Sup,” Remus suddenly appeared standing over the superhero, before looked in confusion at him. “Should you be taking a nap on the job?”

“Get yer mutant marshmallow off ‘a me yah asshat!” Jackie shouted angrily.

“I think Jet Puff found a friend,” Remus smiled.

Jackie began trying to struggle but found that he was stuck to the floor.

“Well, I’ll leave you to it,” Remus grinned, “time to go and see if I can steal a building.”

Before Jackie could yell at him or try and break out again, Remus ran off down the street, already causing a three-car traffic accident in his wake.

“No! Stop!” Jackie yelled before finally giving up. “Ugghhhh! Hey, SAM?”

_ “Yes, Jackie?” _ SAM asked.

“Make sure that back-up chases Remus, and send someone else who can help get rid ‘a some marshmallow monsters.”

_ “Right away,” _ SAM chimed back at him, leaving Jackie to try his best to roll free and escape before backup arrived


End file.
